Shotgun Wedding
by Wandaang
Summary: [NEW TITLE] Harry Potter was caught in bed with a muggle woman. By who? By the muggle's father of course! With no wand and pants, will he give in? HPOC


Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was in an unfamiliar shabby room; the walls foul white, the floor's carpet where muddled and the furniture are ancient. He looked around the misty window and heard the distant roaring of the ocean. Harry doesn't remember how he got to this room. He only remembered being in Hermione's wild birthday bash. It was particularly a rough at the same time edgy night for them since Hermione had invited some muggles and she warned Ron and him not to do something foolish.

Harry shook his head only to realize that he was naked and sure enough he saw a woman sleeping in the other edge of the bed. She had straight thick black hair and golden brown skin. Harry gulped.

He frantically searched for his clothes. He had a particularly hard time finding his shirt. He looked around the messy room only to notice that his wand had gone missing.

"My head hurts…"

Harry, who is in the act of putting his pants halfway, froze. The woman was stirring.

"What happened?" The woman mumbled softly as she stood up naked and walked across the room into what Harry assumed was the bathroom. Apparently, the woman was still half asleep to notice him. He couldn't help but notice her beautiful rounded butt. Harry couldn't feel any magic in the house and assumed her to be a muggle. He was not about to let himself get caught in bed with a muggle here so he tiptoed towards the door.

"I'm naked!" Harry heard the woman screamed.

"Shit my wand!" Harry cursed as he searched the room. But it was nowhere to be seen. He tried to concentrate his mind in summoning his wand but for some reason, he was too weak to focus and he was having a hard time putting on his own damn pants properly.

"Who are you?"

Harry slowly looked around and saw the woman in the doorway, staring at him wide eyed. Harry straightened up and smiled as his pants rolled down his knees again. She had put a robes on her tanned skin but it was tied loose and he could still see her perfectly filled breast. Harry shook his head.

"I—"

But before Harry could react, there was a loud explosion and the door gave in. He heard the woman shrieked in terror. Smoke was issuing from the wreck and Harry noticed a hole in the door as it collapsed.

There was a click and it was too late for Harry to realize that a shotgun was aiming at his nose.

"Don't. Move."

Harry gulped. He needs to find his wand and quick.

"On your knees, NOW!" Harry obliged. "And put your hands on the back of your head!" Harry followed hesitantly.

"Papa?" A female voice coughed and Harry recognized it as the woman's.

The smoke cleared and sure enough Harry saw a man around his fifties holding a shotgun aiming directly at his face.

"Who in the midget's name are you?" The man was glaring at Harry with intense loathing.

"Papa, what happened?" The woman had appeared behind the man. She was not as attractive as Harry anticipated she would be but she wasn't ugly either. She had a flawlessly kind face just like Mrs. Weasley and a stunning bright black eyes that match the color of her tamed long hair

"WHO ARE YOU—"

"HARRY, SIR!... Harry Potter."

"What are you doing in my—" The man glanced at his daughter and sighed. "What are you wearing, young lady?" The woman suddenly covered her chest and tightened her grip around her robes. The man looked back at Harry. "Did something happened between the two of you?"

"NO!" Harry and the woman both exclaimed.

The man smirked. "Liars. Don't tell me my boy, you don't know how to wear your pants properly?"

Harry looked down. "Sir, I just woke up and found—"

"Your pants down, my baby naked, the bed sheets messy and clothes everywhere." The man spat. "I say you did something very nerve-racking last night and for goodness sake under my own roof!"

"I'm sorry but—"

"Papa, stop this at once!" The woman shouted at her father.

"How dare you touch my baby and think you could get away with it?" The man looked at his daughter. "Diane, did he rape you?"

The woman's eyes widened that Harry was afraid it might fall off. "No! How dare you think I couldn't defend myself"

"Then you young lady, are in big trouble…"

"YOU!" The man looked at Harry murderously "You married?"

Harry gulped. "No."

There was silence as the man dropped his gun and redirect it away from Harry's nose

"Then marry her!"

"WHAT?" Harry and the woman named Diane yelled at once. He noticed tears building up her eyes and though they are both in the same situation, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"This is insane! You cant force your daughter to marry me!" He glared at the man

Diane stared at him like it was the first time she realize he was there in the room.

"What happen when she gets pregnant huh?" The man spat. "I'm an old man and I cant raise no son of hers alone. As you can see young man, we're poor unlike some people! "

"Just let it go, Papa." Diane sobbed as she embraced his father, who seemed oblivious.

"No!" The man pushed her slightly and aimed the gun again in Harry's head. "You're coming with me, young man. You're not about to ruin my daughter's life."

"This is getting out of hand—"

The man gave Harry a deadly stare.

"I'll make sure you marry my daughter if it's the last thing I do!"


End file.
